1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to grating-type devices which are used to cover windows for preventing unauthorized entry. More particularly the present invention relates to a device having panels which may selectively cover side windows of a motor vehicle in order to prevent both unauthorized door opening and entry into the motor vehicle through the side window.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Motor vehicle theft and vandalism has been on the rise, and no end appears in sight. For the most part, electronic alarm systems fail to prevent vandals from breaking into a parked, unattended motor vehicle because they merely sound an alarm when unlawful entry is gained; they do not prevent the entry itself. Consequently, thieves and vandals frequently feel they can "get away with" breaking into an alarm equipped motor vehicle, thereby diminishing the deterrent effect of alarm devices, no matter how elaborate, no matter how expensive.
It is well known that the most common method of entry is by opening one of the side doors of the motor vehicle, usually through the use of a tool which toggles the internal lock system within the door. Another common entry method is by breaking one of the side windows of the motor vehicle, thereby permitting a thieving hand to enter the motor vehicle and either do damage, remove articles, or unlock the door from the inside to permit easy entry. So too, a vandal may smash through the rear window to do mischief. Least likely is the vandal able to enter the motor vehicle from either the windshield or the sheet metal. The windshield is constructed by means of a very tough lamination process which is not susceptible to breaking through by simple blows, as are the side windows. The sheet metal can be cut-through only by means of tools which are generally unavailable to common thieves.
Accordingly, a true theft-proof motor vehicle is one in which entry cannot be gained through the side and rear windows and one in which the doors cannot be opened except by the operator of the motor vehicle, whether or not the door lock itself is in the unlocked position.
In the prior art, there are several examples of devices which to a very limited extent provide a modicum of protection against thieves. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,824, 4,564,216, and 3,765,713 disclose the use of an expanded metal grill-work that covers the back window of a pick-up truck adjacent the cargo box. Such an expanded metal cover can serve to prevent a would-be thief from gaining entry into the cab through the back window, provided the expanded metal is attached in a secure fashion to the pick-up. French Patent 2,491,009 discloses an anti-theft grill which fits into the side window frame of a motor vehicle. As an interesting and contrasting example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,562 discloses a grill-work which is removably located in the side window channel of a motor vehicle, not for keeping thieves out, but for keeping small children and dogs in while the window is rolled down.
In any event, the prior art fails utterly to disclose any structure which can 1) prevent a thief from opening the motor vehicle doors irrespective of whether the door lock has been switched to, or accidentally left in, the unlocked position, and 2) prevent a thief from opening the doors and further from gaining entry through either the side windows or rear window of the motor vehicle.